1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a body exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to a compact, multi-purpose exercise machine for accomplishing a number of progressive resistance-type exercises using a resistance unit, which provides a variable resistance to the performance of the exercises.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The therapeutic value of progressive resistance exercises has long been recognized. Exercising muscles against progressively increasing resistance not only results in added strength and endurance in the muscles, but also in the improvement of neuromuscular coordination and in a more efficient functioning of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
In the past, various types of progressive weight training machines have been suggested. Among these prior art devices are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,125 issued to Uyeda, et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,006 issued to Marcy, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,263 issued to Yatso.
Typically the prior art exercise apparatus uses one or more weights selected from a stack of weights to provide gravity resistance to the movement of a carriage or other body-engaging means. Such apparatus is typically quite bulky and difficult to use in confined areas having limited ceiling heights. Further, the prior art devices are generally difficult to transport and store.
In an attempt to make exercise apparatus lighter and less bulky, easier to use and more versatile, several exercise devices have been suggested which use elastomeric members rather than weights to provide non-gravity resistance to the performance of the exercises. One of the earliest of such devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,309 issued to Wilson. The latter device uses circular spring cords, such as aircraft shock cords, to resist movement of a lever arm, which is pivotally connected to an upright structural member. Another such device is disclosed in Olschansky, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,092 issued Aug. 13, 1991. This patent concerns a multi-exercise system that includes a rotational-actuation mechanism, which is adapted for bi-directional rotation about a singular axis and is coupled to an upper carriage comprising a resistive force mechanism. The rotational-actuation mechanism provides an initial rotative displacement in either of two opposite directions, which is transformed into a linear displacement of the resistive force-loading members. The rotational-actuation mechanism includes a sprocket wheel whose rotative axis is displaced from the sprocket wheel center for compensating for the change in load force as the elastic cord resistance members of the device are stretched.
Following commercialization of the Wilson and Olschansky devices, several other types of exercising devices have been suggested which use elastomeric resistance imparting elements, including solid rubber resistance-type units. The prior art elastomeric cord or solid rubber resistance-type units are, of course, much lighter than the solid weight type units, but are still quite bulky and difficult to use and store in areas having limited ceiling height. Another drawback of many of the elastomeric resistance-type exercise apparatus is that, in most cases, the resistance elements must be placed on each side of the lifting mechanism to maintain a balanced resistance. Further the prior art resistance elements tend to crack and fatigue making them susceptible to catastrophic failure. Additionally, varying the resistance in many of the prior art elastomeric resistance-type units involves adding or subtracting individual elastomeric elements to the apparatus. This can be both cumbersome and time consuming. Further, since the elastomeric resistance elements are typically separate units, they can be lost or misplaced and frequently are strewn about the apparatus in a manner to create substantial tripping hazards.
One of the most successful of the prior art devices that use elastomeric resistance-imparting elements is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,784 issued to the present inventor. This unique device includes a highly novel, non-gravity, self-contained selectorized resistance module that is made up of a number of elastomeric cords which are assembled together into a compact resistance module which offers variable resistance from a single connection point on the module thereby always providing balanced resistance. A novel selector means permits a selected number of the elastomeric cords of the resistance module to be quickly and easily interconnected with the body-engaging means of the apparatus to provide precisely variable resistance to the performance of the given exercise. The present invention is an improvement of this earlier apparatus.
The device also includes a novel, non-gravity, self-contained selectorized resistance module that is made up of a number of elastomeric cords which are assembled together into a compact resistance module which offers variable resistance from a single connection point on the module thereby always providing balanced resistance. A novel selector means permits a selected number of the elastomeric cords of the resistance module to be quickly and easily interconnected with the body-engaging means of the apparatus to provide precisely variable resistance to the performance of the given exercise. As will be appreciated from the discussion that follows, the present invention is an improvement of this earlier apparatus.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks of the prior art exercise devices by providing an apparatus that includes a compact basic supporting frame to which a novel pulley-carrying exercise arm is rotatably connected. The exercise arm incrementally rotates between a high latissimus exercise position, various intermediate positions and a low exercise position. This unique feature permits the proper performance of a number of different upper body, arm and leg exercises. The apparatus of the invention can be used with various types of resistant modules including free weights, selectorized weights and elastomeric cord-type resistance modules.
In one form of the apparatus of the present invention the resistance module comprises a novel, non-gravity, self-contained selectorized resistance module that is somewhat similar to, but a substantial improvement over, that disclosed in the inventor's earlier patent. This novel module is made up of a number of longer elastomeric cords that are assembled together into a compact resistance module. A unique selector means permits a selected number of the elastomeric cords of the resistance module to be quickly and easily interconnected with the body-engaging means of the apparatus to provide precisely variable resistance to the performance of the given exercise.